Valentines Treat
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: Where is valentine day in the tardis and the doctor has got a plan of the day ahead with his lovely wife Clara
1. Chapter 1

Even though it isn't a Wednesday, Clara pops into the TARDIS to deliver his Valentine's day gift. He's whistling to himself underneath the console, tinkering away, oblivious to what clara was up to.

She bends to pop her head under the console with him, holding the side and wiggling her brows. " Doctor. "

He starts with a little squeak and almost drops his tools " Clara When... when did you come on bored?"

Enough to see some lovely hip-wiggling action. She winks, then straightens up again, sporting a little red dress that's perhaps a little too tight.

He manages to retain a bit of dignity as he comes out from underneath the console, eyes raking over that dress " W-well... -"

" Hello. " She arches her brows as he stares, then produces a neat white box topped with a scarlet bow.

" Is that for me...? " He goes all shy, smiling at her as he takes the box " What is it?"

" Open it and find out. " She encourages, rocking on the toes of her little black flats and beaming.

" aww clara you didn't have to you know " said the doctor.

" I know but it is valentines day doctor " said clara smiling cutely at him.

The doctor opens the present to find a lovely new Bowtie purple with hearts.

" it's beautiful bow ties are cool " said the doctor smiling.

" yes they are they always look perfect on you doctor " clara smiles.

The doctor hugs clara. " thank you I love it clara " said the doctor kissing her gently clara kisses him back.

" closes your eyes clara " said the doctor.

" alright I close my eyes " said clara peeking a little bit whilst covering her hand over her eyes.

" oi no peeking soufflé girl " said the doctor. " okay fine " said clara closeting her eyes tight.

The doctor gets out his present for clara and gently puts it in her hand.

" you can open your eyes now " said the doctor.

Clara opens and sees a red gift present box " looks like you been busy shopping " said clara.

" we'll I hope you like it clara and is what you will wear this evening. " said the doctor.

" ooooohh are we going out " said clara smiling at him.

" yeah but is a secret destination clara " said the doctor.

Clara grins and opens the present to find a beautiful blue and white heart dress with a lovely silver dimond necklace the one she pointed out to the doctor at a shopping centre planet. " oh my stars thank you thank you thank you " said clara putting her arms around him and hugs him tight.

" my pleasure my impossible girl " said the doctor kissing her cheek. " right then you miss oswald you get changed and will meet back in the control room for our evening out. " said the doctor.

" sound great love you doctor " said clara kissing him " I love you to clara " said the doctor kissing her and they both let go.

" I bet I can beat you getting change " said clara.

" your on oswald " said the doctor running to get changed clara runs into her bedroom and they both get changed. The doctor was ready and hides behind his door waiting for clara.

Clara comes out about to run to the control room the doctor picks her up bridal style

" ha gotcha miss cheeky oswald " said the doctor.

Clara laughed " doctor put me down " said clara. " never " said the doctor grinning at her and takes her into the control room and the doctor gently put clara in the captians chair and starts flying the tardis to there destination.

The tardis lands the doctor holds out his hand " shall we oswald " said the doctor.

Clara giggles and stands up linking arms with him and they walk outside to a beach.

" oh my star what a lovely sunset " said clara. " see I know the best destinations to go clara come on this way we got a reservation " said the doctor pointing at a balcony restaurant on the beach.

" wow dinner on the beach " said clara " yeah come on " said the doctor taking her through the gardens full of roses and the doctor picks a bunch of them up.

" here you go my valentine " said the doctor handing clara a lovely brunch of roses

" these roses have a sweet smelling sense " said the doctor clara smells the roses.

" there gorgeous doctor I didn't realise you were into romantic things " said clara.

" of course I am clara the reason why I am taking you out a beautiful cheeky with a funny nose" said the doctor teasing her.

" oi your such a teaser " said clara. " that should be your nickname funny nose clara " said the doctor.

" I can do better chin boy " said clara teasing him.

He pretends to look shocked before they both end up giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

" I love you, too. " He gave her lips a peck before pulling out a necklace which was shining. The Doctor took her hand and placed the necklace into it, making her fingers close gently." I know it's not that special and I know I am not

good at words.. but whenever you feel lost, place your hands on it and think about me. I will come and find you. because you gave me it. "

She popped it on, fixing it to fit perfectly on her neck " It's beautiful."

" Oh, I am glad you like it. " His lips curled into a smile, He played with the ring she'd given him and looked up.

" You always find a way to make me smile, don't you?"husband smile even when he's grumpy and mad.

A quiet chuckle escaped as she smirked, He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. " Do you want to go outside or stay here?"

" Outside would be lovely. I'm not as tanned as I used to be. " She giggled, leaning softly into his touch " Mhm..Keeping do that."

" I can't keep doing it while flying the TARDIS. " He gave a chuckle and kept caressing her cheek for a few minutes.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. Her hands resting on his shoulders to help her reach his lips " I'll help you then.."

" I'll fly, don't worry. " He returned the kiss and slid his hand into hers, beginning to walk over to the room.

" Afraid I'll crash her? " She giggled. Her head resting on his bottom shoulder as they walked, smiling lovingly up towards him

" Well, yeah. " He chuckled and nodded before letting go of her and playing with buttons." I don't want her to get hurt."

" You weren't afraid when you wanted us to get along. " Her eyebrows wiggled as she watched him carefully " It's cause I'm a girl."

" No, It's not about this. She is jealous of you and you are jealous of her. So.. It makes things complicated."

" I'm not jealous of your snogbox! She's a machine, " She was lying through her teeth and turned her back " Okay... Maybe a little."

" She is not a snogbox! " He huffed with a sigh as the TARDIS made noises loudly." A little? Really?"

She turned back round then folded her arms" Okay, maybe a lot.. " The TARDIS rumbled quite smug like, making Clara frown

He couldn't help the smirk on his face and let out a chuckle, pushing the buttons." You two have to stop this cold war."

" We've been in a cold war but the TARDIS was a chicken and disappeared. " She smirked, giggling like a small child

" Clara! " He pouted as the TARDIS rumbled in disagreement loudly. " Stop provoking her! You know what she could do."

" Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. " She patted the TARDIS lightly, sighing loudly " But she did run away whilst we fought a general!"

" No, probably she just stopped for me because I don't feel good when you fight. " He rolled his eyes and sighed.

" I'm sorry. " She walked towards him, cuddling into his side " I'll stop fighting with her, promise. " She crossed her heart

He sighed amd ruffled her hair with a smile, The TARDIS landed in a few minutes. " Alright, small. I know. Let's go."

She stopped at the door then turned around, looking down at her baggy t-shirt, jeans and boots " Do I look okay to you?"

" You always look okay to me.. except your funny nose. " He nodded his head and opened the doors slowly.

She played with the bottom of her baggy t-shirt then stepped out, waiting for him at the side of the TARDIS

Cariad! " He announced with a grin, holding her hand and interwinding their fingers." The planet of love."

" I wish I had dress better. " She giggled, squeezing his hand quite tightly but not too tight " You're quite the romantic "

" You look lovely, don't worry. " He giggled as well and began to walk, giving a shrug as she said." I am not that romantic."


	3. Chapter 3

" Really? " She smiled happily towards, blushing lightly as she did " To me you are. You've taken to The Planet of Love!"

He straightened his bow tie with a proud grin and nodded. " Well, right.. I am.. a little. But just for you."

" Well.. Come on, lover boy. Let's go have a look around. " She pulled him ahead of her, giggling excitedly

" Lover boy? New nickname? " He chuckled and tried to find his balance quickly as she pulled him alongside.

" Maybe, do you like it? " She stopped, looking around quickly " Where do we go, by the way? Have you ever been here before?"

" Yeah, I do. We are going to a restaurant and yes, I have." He answered to her questions quickly and led the way.

" Wait.. You have? Who with? " She followed him curiously, looking around with a smile. Squeezing his hand repeatedly

" With one of my companions? " He tried to hide the teasing tone in his voice and kept walking while looking around.

" companion though, Doctor? " She was looking at him with a curious glare, not focusing on anything but him

His expression changed into a serious one, He gave a shrug." Why? Is it going to change something between us?"

" Of course not. I'm.. I'm just curious. " She smiled reassuringly, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked " I love you."

" Yeah, you are always curious. " He dropped an arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. " I love you too."

She nudged him with her shoulder, giggling " What's wrong with being curious? I am your wife so it's not really surprising."

" is wrong with it! It's good, actually. I love curious people. They are clever. " He gave a goofy grin and shrugged.

" Oh, I don't need to be curious to be clever. " She smirked, pecking his goofy grin with a giggle " But I'll be curious more often"

" Be curious about future. " He pursed his lips as she pecked them and let out a quiet chuckle. " Cheeky."

" Why? What's going to happen? See curious! " She giggled like a child, giving him another quick peck just to tease him

" I can't know what is going to happen! " He tried to catch her lips but a pout appeared on his face as he couldn't.

" I'm sorry love " She pulled him down, kissing his pout gently and giving him the time to kiss back this time

" Mmhn~. " He returned the kiss slowly and moved his lips against hers, mumbling into the kiss quietly.

Her arms pulled him down a little bit more to her level, kissing him quite passionately but slowly " Mhmm.."

He cupped her cheek as his fingers caressed it, his eyes fluttering shut, He kept kissing her tenderly.

After a few minutes of kissing, she pulled back and took a deep breathe " We should come to The Planet of Love more often,We don't have to come here for a kiss. " A chuckle escaped, He straightened up and took her hand into his again.

" Maybe not but still... I liked that kiss you just gave me. " She smirked, straightening his bowtie for him then took his hand

" Oh? I will give you more than before we leave. " He winked at her with the same smirk and walked into the restaurant.

" Oh. I can't wait. " She smirked then walked into the restaurant and squeezed his hand tightly, sniffing the air " Hmm..!"

" Have I ever mentioned that we are going to be alone? " He crinkled his nose and walked in, making their way to the table.

" Really?! " She cleared her throat " I mean.. Really? Why? " She sat down at the table, shifting a little to get comfy

" What why? It was a surprise. I thought it would be nice. " He sighed like a child and sat down opposite her.

" Hey, it is nice. I'm just surprised. I feel kinda guilty cause all I need was make you a ring. " She took his hand as he sat

" But you gave me the best gift.. really. The ring was great. " He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

" I'm glad you like it. Oh, by the way.. Press on the ring. " She shifted on her sit, looking at him with a big smile

" Why? What's gonna happen? " He raised his eyebrows but pressed on it as she told him, waiting quietly.

" Wait and see " She suddenly disappeared then appeared on his lap, giving a goofy smile towards him " Ello' lover boy."

He was about to jump as she appread on his lap and took a deep breath in shock." Isn't that a bit too sneaky?"

You can place me back to where i was before, just double tap it this time. If you ever need me, I'm here. " She giggled

" For now, you can stay a bit longer. " He laughed. " Don't try to take it back if I use this too much!"

" I won't. Just don't use it whilst I'm in the shower.. Well.. You could if you wanted too. " She smirked, tapping his nose

" Oh. I use it whenever I want. " He returned the smirk while his arms were wrapping around her sneaky, reaching up her lips.

" Cheeky .. " She knew what he was doing and turned her head to the side so he kissed her cheek instead, giggling away

" But you love it. " He pouted as his lips met her cheek instead of her lips, poking her side playfully.

" Hmm.. Maybe I do. " Her giggles got louder and she turned her head back to face him " Aw, does my husband want a kiss?"

He pressed his lips against hers immediately as she turned her head to him and smirked. " Oh, no.. Not anymore."

She was caught off guard and flailed a little a bit before relaxing with a soft hum " Oh.. Shut up and keep kissing me, cheeky."

" Oh? What? Why should I keep kissing you? " He furrowed his eyebrows cheekily and tried not to chuckle.

" Cause you want too and if you don't, I'll double tap your ring and go back to my sit without kissing you. " She smirked cheeky

" I know you wouldn't do it, would you? " He leaned up slowly and brushed his lips against hers teasingly.

" Don't test me.. " She chuckled then whined loudly when he started teasing her by brushing his lips with her own. " Doooctor!"

" Alriiiight. " He chuckled and leaned up completely, moving his lips against hers with closed eyes.

She pulled him closer, kissing him lovingly and gently. Humming happily against his soft lips*

He kiss slowly, nibbling on her bottom lip slightly whilst playing with her hair.

Her hand sneakily went to his ring, her fingers running along until she double tapped it, leaving him kissing the air.

His lips pursed, He stayed still as if he was kissing someone for a moment then the pout came back.

She giggled loudly from across the table, covering her mouth so he couldn't hear her but it was failing " Enjoying the air?"

He crossed his arms like a child and shook his head with the same boyish frown, huffing." No! And it's not fun."

" Would you like me to make it up to you, Mr Pouty? " She gave him a small pout, her bottom quivering then puppy dog eyes

He sighed and turned his head to her, letting his arms fall. " I am not Mr. Pouty and it's seriously no fun!"

She stood up then sat on lap again, cupping his face for him look at her then planted passionate, deep kiss upon his lips

He glued his lips together tightly and looked up at her, giving a cheeky wink without saying anything.

She pulled back quickly, giving a playful glare towards him then tapped his chin " You tricked me didn't you? You giant Dalek!"

Reply Retweet Favorite More Details

" I am not a Dalek! " He frowned and bit her fingers which had tapped his chin, looking up at her and poking his tongue out.

" Don't bite my fingers with your space teeth or I will bite you back! " She growled like a lion, showing her white pointy teeth

" Oh? Really? You, bite me? " He stood up and bit her cheek again with raised eyebrows. " You love my space teeth! "

She stood up with him then bit his neck, digging her teeth into his flesh then stepped back with a giggle " Sometimes."

" It didn't hurt. " He crinkled his nose as she did and bit her nose quickly.* We should start eating, funny nose.

" Okay, cheeky giant! " She started nibbling on his chin then bit it, giggling loudly & started biting his neck again

" Oh! Don't eat me, Funny-nosed monster! " He tickled her on the side slightly and kissed her chin. " It's teasing. "

" I'll eat you if I want to eat you! You're delicious! " She kept biting his neck, nibbling a few times until he tickled " No! "

" But it's teasiiing. " He whined and fell back onto the chair, wrapping his arms around her waist. " Don't tease."

" Why not? I love teasing you. It's fun and we are on The Planet of Love so I'm allowed! " She looked down at him with a smirk.


End file.
